AMOR VERDADERO R
by Usagui Kou
Summary: Una chica tonta e irresponsable de 16 años con un futuro ya escrito. Un futuro que aceptaba de buen grado hasta que conoció a ese chico... Seiya Kou... Ahora ¿Que hacer con el futuro ya escrito?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO I**

**( triste adiós)**

La noche era fría y el aire mecía los cabellos de todos. La nostalgia podía respirarse y casi era palpable cuando Seiya le dio la mano a Darien.

-Ahora a ti te toca cuidarla –dijo. El aludido sonrió y asintió estrechando su mano.

-Gracias por todo Seiya.

Seiya se forzó a sonreír de la misma manera que Darien había hecho, y volvió su mirada a la joven que no había dicho nada hasta el momento.

–Adiós Bombón.

Serena, le miró tratando de tragar el nudo que se formaba en su garganta y el vuelco de enojo, que de una manera que le resultaba desconcertante, se apoderaba de ella. Quiso gritarle "Eres un Mentiroso Seiya Kou" ¿No había sido él mismo quien había prometido nunca dejarla y siempre protejerla? ¿Dónde habían quedado esas promesas?

-Serena –le llamó Darien

Cierto… Darien… Seiya se hacía un lado para que Darien se encargara de cumplir esas promesas.

-Es normal que se quede sin palabras –intervino Rey posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga- Todas los echaremos de menos chicos.

-Fue bueno tenerlos con nosotros todo este año –dijo Amy esbozando una sonrisa triste.

-Incluso cuando peleábamos –dijo Mina con una sonrisa amarga

-Aparecían para ayudarnos –completó Lita.

Mina dio solemne un paso al frente, quedando justo ante Yaten. Todos esperaban algo profundo de la líder de las Sailors

-Podrían quedarse…

-¡Mina! –exclamaron las demás

Yaten la miró un segundo y después su mirada fue de Taiki a Seiya.

-Lo siento, pero no. Nuestro deber es estar con la princesa, y el deber de nuestra princesa es recuperar el esplendor de nuestro planeta así como ustedes han hecho con el suyo.

-Entiendo… -dijo bajando la mirada desanimada.

-Vengan a visitarnos –dijo Serena con una sonrisa y mirando a Seiya le dijo: -Adiós Seiya.

Los tres chicos se apartaron, dirigiendo una última mirada a aquellas chicas que se habían hecho querer de una manera que nunca hubieran imaginado. Taiki miró a Amy que aun creía que el universo y las estrellas estaban llenas de amor y romance; Yaten Miraba a Mina, la Sailor que tenía el carácter para salvar su mundo y aun así luchar por sus sueños; pero por más que ellos estuvieran invadidos de nostalgia, sabían que había otro motivo aun más poderoso que recuperar el que había sido su planeta, y ese motivo era su hermano, el menor de los tres, Seiya. Sabían que cualquier sentimiento de tristeza que ellos pudieran estar sintiendo no se comparaba con lo que Seiya debería estar sufriendo. Era él quien se había enamorado a tal punto de revelarse contra ellos y era él mismo quien dejaba a su amor en brazos de otro. Otro que además estaba predestinado para ella… algo con lo que Seiya no podía competir. Y sin embargo… Serena también sufría, él lo sabía.

3 estrellas fugases surcaron el cielo esa noche. Y las Sailor Scouts no podían hacer más que preguntarse si las volverían a ver otra vez.

**( mar de confusiones)**

-No puedo creer que mañana iremos a la escuela y los chicos no estarán ahí –dijo Mina decaída mientras caminaba a lado de Lita. –Todo será más aburrido –dijo alzando su rostro al cielo.

-Arriba esos animos Mina –le dijo Lita- Hemos salvado a la tierra otra vez, deberíamos estar contentas. Celebrar o algo…

-Creo que lo más indicado ahora será ir a dormir –dijo Rey- pensaremos después en celebraciones.

-Rey tiene razón chicas –dijo Amy- Las veo mañana en la escuela.

Mina y Lita también se despidieron. Darien se ofreció a llevar en su coche a Rey y por supuesto a Serena, pero Rey tenía otra cosa en mente.

-¿Darien está bien si acompaño a Serena a casa caminando? No está lejos y Tengo algo que decirle.

-Si Serena está de acuerdo…

Serena asintió.

-Entonces está bien –sonrió Darien- Te veo mañana. Acarició la cabeza de la rubia quien hizo un amago de sonrisa y se alejó.

Rey y Serena caminaron en silencio. Cuando llegaron a casa de Serena Rey se despidió de ella y Luna y marchó sin más.

Ya en su habitación, casi mecánicamente Serena se puso el pijama y se metió entre las sabanas. Y como si ya no pudiera resistir más se echó a llorar.

Mientras tanto en el planeta de fuego, recostado en la rama de un gran árbol Seiya dejaba volar su pensamiento a la tierra. "Dejarla es lo mejor" se repetía en el momento de la despedida, y sin embargo ahora no encontraba sentido en aquellas palabras.

-¡Hermano! –La voz de Yaten lo sacó de sus pensamientos- Baja de ahí, la princesa quiere verte.

Seiya saltó del árbol.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nos ha dicho –respondió Taiki- pero sospecho que estará preocupada.

-Hace una semana que volvimos y apenas si te vemos durante el día –le dijo Yaten- Sigues pensando en esa niña ¿no es cierto?

-No es de tu incumbencia –le respondió grosero- ¿Tú piensas en Mina?

Yaten reflejó ira en sus ojos

-Pienso en mi planeta y en mi princesa. Nada más me importa, tú deberías hacer igual.

-Mentiroso.

-¡Mira Seiya! –Yaten iba a dejarse ir sobre su hermano pero Taiki se interpuso entre ellos.

-¡Basta los dos! –dijo imponente.

-Seiya, Yaten como la princesa y como yo, está preocupado eso es todo. Es posible que nosotros también echemos de menos ese planeta pero es diferente. Su princesa tiene príncipe, estuvimos presentes en todo lo que sufrió esa chiquilla por recuperarlo.

-¡Lo sé! –gritó Seiya- Y todo sería más fácil si supiera que ella es feliz con eso, o es que ¿creen que soy un egoísta?

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Yaten

-Ustedes no lo entienden porque no la conocen como yo. Percibí su tristeza cuando se despidió de mí… ella no estaba feliz hermanos. Ella sufría, no quería que me marchara…

-¿Qué estás insinuando? –preguntó Yaten receloso.

-Fue como aquella vez que fue a verme a la estación de radio –habló acaloradamente- yo estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por mí en aquellos momentos, que ella me…

-¿Te amaba? –preguntó Yaten incrédulo.

-No te confundas Seiya –Dijo Taiki- Es normal que estuviera triste, ustedes pasaron demasiado tiempo juntos y no dudo que te haya tomado cariño, yo mismo la vi preocuparse por ti. Pero también la escuché gritar el nombre de Darien cuando lo creía perdido. ¿No la escuchaste tú? Conocemos su historia, las chicas nos la contaron ¿ya la olvidaste?

Seiya no respondió y se limitó a apretar los puños.

-Yaten no es la persona con más tacto en el mundo pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con él. Debes olvidar a Serena Tsukino. Es lo mejor para todos.


	2. LA AMISTAD DE REY

**DESPUÉS DEL PRIMER CAPITULO, LA PRIMERA INTERVENCIÓN DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola chicos! Sólo intervengo un momento para explicar 3 pequeños puntos.

Numero Uno. El titulo de la historia lleva una R al final que significa "REMAKE" Es decir, esta historia yo ya la había publicado con el mismo nombre hace 7 años, fue la primera de varias, y ahora la publico de nuevo, pulida y con pequeños cambios. Mis antiguos lectores notarán la diferencia.

2. consta de sólo 6 capítulos (14 en la versión original con la diferencia de que cada capitulo eran 2 pág. de word ¬¬ notece cuan novata era) que ya están "reescritos" y que se publicaran en corto tiempo. Chequen: decir que era una novata no significa que ya soy una experta, simplemente dejé de ser novata. Así que las criticas son bien recibidas :)

Y 3. ¡Se agradecen reviews! Los comentarios siempre alimentan el ánimo del escritor ;)

Ahora sí... disfruten :)

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou :)

**CAPITULO II**

**LA AMISTAD DE REY**

Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Seiya, Yaten y Taiki regresaron a su planeta. Esa mañana de domingo las chicas y Luna habían quedado para verse en el templo Hikawa, donde planeaban realizar un picnic con toda la intención de levantarle el ánimo a Serena, quien había estado extrañamente taciturna desde la partida de los chicos. El problema era que…

-Serena no vino… -dijo Mina cabizbaja.

-Creí que ustedes se encargarían de convencerla –dijo Lita

-Fue inútil –dijeron Mina y Luna apenadas.

-¿Le dijeron que cocinaría?

Ambas asintieron.

-¿Qué traería su helado favorito? –preguntó Amy

Asintieron otra vez.

-Le dijimos que los videojuegos con Andrew serían gratis todo el día –dijo Mina.

-Así que de verdad está deprimida… -dedujo Lita

Mina y Luna asintieron otra vez.

-Supongo que es normal –dijo Mina- Yo aun no me acostumbro a ver sus pupitres vacios…

-Seiya y Serena se habían hecho muy cercanos… -dijo Amy- Debimos esperar que le afectara su partida.

-Así que los intrusos volvieron a su planeta…

-¡Haruka, Michiru! –Exclamaron sorprendidas al ver a las dos acercarse del brazo.

-Eso era lo mejor –dijo Michiru- Ya éramos demasiadas sailors para un solo planeta.

-Eran nuestros amigos –dijo Mina a la defensiva

-Nos ayudaron a pelear, creí que después de eso ya no tendrían nada en su contra –dijo Amy.

-Tranquilas –sonrió Michiru- No lo tenemos. Ese tal Seiya incluso me simpatizaba.

-¡Michiru! –la retó Haruka

-Aun así me siento más tranquila si somos las únicas aquí –siguió Michiru recargándose en el hombro de Haruka.

-¿Y Bombón? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? –preguntó Haruka

-En casa –dijo Mina cabizbaja.

-No pudimos convencerla de salir –dijeron Luna y Mina nuevamente apenadas.

-Parece que a ella le ha afectado más la partida de los chicos –dijo Lita.

-Así que de verdad sentía algo por ese chiquillo… –dijo Michiru.

-¡No digas tonterías Michiru! –Dijo Haruka con vos más grave de lo normal

-¿Celosa Haruka? –preguntó Michiru con fingida curiosidad.

-No seas tonta Michiru –Dijo Haruka– Bombón tiene a Darien, el mismo que será nuestro príncipe, y yo… sólo te quiero a ti.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Rey interrumpiendo la escena incomoda que presenciaban las chicas.

-Rey –Dijo Mina en un susurro bastante audible para todos– Esas cosas no se preguntan

-Si Rey –Dijo Amy también tratando de ser disimulada– no le puedes preguntar por qué la quiere, sus razones tendrá.

-No me refiero a eso –Contesto Rey al momento que miraba a Haruka fijamente–¿Porqué Serena no puede querer a nadie más?

-¡Rey! -Dijeron todas sorprendida

-¿Porqué se sorprenden? –Dijo Rey tratando de no perder la calma– Serena tiene 16 años, es normal que se fije en otras personas.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo esto Rey? –Preguntó Michiru- ¿Serena se fijó en alguien más?

Mina se rió.

-Vamos chicas, eso es ridículo –dijo tratando de apaciguar la situación que se había tornado tensa.

-Lo que Rey trata de decir es que no deberíamos ser tan extremistas –dijo Amy- Además Serena ha estado con Darien por amor desde el principio, incluso antes de saber quiénes eran en sus vidas pasadas.

-Así que no deberíamos hablar de nuestro destino como una carga –Dijo Lita- Es algo que se irá dando naturalmente y sin obligar a nadie.

-Eso espero… -suspiró Rey.

-Rey…

-Tengo algo que hacer –dijo poniéndose de pie- Pueden quedarse, yo volveré más tarde.

Y sin voltear atrás salió del templo.

Las demás no lo sabían, no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba sucediendo y ella que si la tenía ¿Qué podía hacer? La noche que partieron caminaron casi una hora en silencio y Serena ni siquiera sintió la confianza de derramar algunas de las tantas lágrimas que seguramente derramó aquella noche. No la culpaba, Rey era parte de ese mundo donde todo ya está escrito y no resta más que seguir el camino, lo que Serena necesitaba era a alguien que fuera neutral, que no tuviese nada que ver con vidas pasadas y destinos escritos, y que además fuera su amiga… su mejor amiga. Rey sabía qué hacer.

La mañana del lunes Serena abrió los ojos antes de que sonara el despertador. Luna miró sorprendida como, con decisión, la joven iba despojándose de la pijama y colocándose el uniforme.

-Serena… ¿estás bien? –preguntó Luna casi con miedo.

Serena la miró y le sonrió.

-Uno no puede estar triste toda la vida Luna.

-Serena…

-Perdón por preocuparte. Ya todo está bien.

Luna sabía que no era así, pero se dijo a si misma que verla intentarlo con ánimo debía ser una buena señal.

-¡Buenos días mamá!

-¡Buenos días hija! –Le sonrió mamá Ikuko- Me alegra verte de buen humor.

-Me llevo el almuerzo, ¡nos vemos! –salió camino a la escuela.

Llego al aula saludando animadamente a todos y platicando de esto y aquello ante las miradas preocupadas de Amy, Mina y Lita. Era tan evidente para ellas que no había brillo en los ojos de Serena…

-Lo está intentando –dijo Lita.

-Y nosotras debemos ayudarla –dijo Mina. Amy asintió

A la hora de la salida, cerca del portón de la escuela Mina tuvo una idea:

-Chicas ¿saben que escuché? Han traído el nuevo videojuego de Sailor V a Crown. ¿Por qué no vamos a probarlo Serena? Al parecer me han hecho más fuerte y bella y podemos comer algo de helado.

Serena rió con las demás.

-Me gustaría –dijo- pero chicas, tenemos muchos deberes. Soy tan torpe que me llevará todo el día. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos para otra ocasión?

-Está bien… -asintió Mina desanimada.

-¿Rechazando videojuegos y helado por deberes? –dijo una voz familiar a espaldas de Serena- ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga Serena?

-¡Molly!

Las dos muchachas se abrazaron contentas de verse nuevamente.

-Bien chicas –Dijo Rey que se encontraba a lado de Molly– Creo que Serena tiene mucho de que platicar con Molly, ¿Que les parece si me invitan a mi ese helado?

-Supongo que sí podemos… -dijo Mina resignada

-¡Nos vemos Serena –y las Sailors se marcharon.

Molly y y Serena caminaron sonrientes hacia el parque numero 10. Molly le contaba como era su vida ahora en la nueva ciudad, como el trabajo de su madre había mejorado mucho y ella había empezado a hacer amigos.

-Ya no lloro todos los días –le dijo con una ancha sornisa- creo que a Kelvin no le hubiese gustado verme triste.

Serena le respondió la sonrisa. La muerte de Kelvin había sido dolorosa para ambas y sin embargo ahí estaba Molly con una sonrisa sincera y animosa como siempre.

-Eres tú quien me preocupa Serena –le dijo al momento que se sentaban en una banca- ha sucedido algo ¿no es cierto? Hino San está muy preocupada por ti.

-¿Rey? –preguntó sorprendida.

-¿Sabes? Cuando comenzaste a salir con las chicas hubo un tiempo que me sentí muy celosa de ellas, pero sobre todo de Hino San. Las demás te quieren mucho también, pero es Hino San quien ha sido capaz de conocerte como yo, la única que podría llegar a saber todo de mi mejor amiga y eso me hacía raviar –Molly rió.

-Pero Molly, siempre serás una de mis mejores amigas.

-Lo sé –sonrió- Y ahora estoy bien, con eso. Incluso Hino San me agrada.

-Querer a Rey es fácil, aunque tiene ese carácter difícil y se la pasa contradiciéndome…

-Fue ella quien me llamó Serena.

La joven bajó la mirada entristecida. Recordó como Rey había pedido caminar con ella a casa, había dicho que necesitaba contarle algo y sin embargo se limitó a acompañarla en silencio, sin hacer pregunta alguna.

-Parece que muchas cosas han pasado aquí desde que me marché –dijo Molly con una sonrisa- Tokio siempre en el ojo del huracán. Algo vi en las noticias… nunca llamé, pero Serena, siempre recé por ti y las chicas.

-Molly…

-Y aunque Tokio sigue en pie… está vez perdiste algo ¿no es cierto?

-Soy una persona egoísta Molly…

-Eres muchas cosas Serena, pero egoísta no es precisamente una de ellas –le sonrió- ¿Quieres contarme?

Y así… tan fluido como el agua Serena comenzó a contarle todo a Molly. Como aquellos tres muchachos habían entrado en su salón, lo desagradable que le resultaba Seiya al principio y como, sin darse cuenta, eso fue cambiando por todo lo contrario…

-Ni siquiera puedo decirte cuando comencé a quererlo… era tan fácil estar con él, tan sencillo… -las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar- Cuando se marchó quise gritarle que se quedará, que él había prometido nunca dejarme… ¡Y Darien estaba a mi lado! Soy una persona horrible Molly…

-Serena…

Molly le sonrió y sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo se lo entregó.

-Yo me casaré algún día con Darien, tendremos una hija y seremos felices… el destino está escrito para nosotros y sin embargo… no puedo dejar de llorar…

-No estoy de acuerdo contigo Serena –Dijo Molly con seriedad. Serena la miró sorprendida- Nadie tiene su destino ya escrito, nosotros lo escribimos día a día. Cada decisión cambia nuestro rumbo y los rumbos son infinitos.

-No lo entiendes Molly… conmigo es distinto.

Molly negó con la cabeza…

-La prueba está en que las cosas han cambiado amiga. Tal vez ayer tenías un destino escrito, pero hoy todo ha cambiado… porque Serena, estás enamorada de alguien más… y el amor siempre lo cambia todo.

Molly volvió esa misma noche a su casa. Serena la despidió en la estación y volvió a casa pensativa. Al llegar, se encontró con Rey recargada en el cancel del jardín.

-Rey…

-Volviste –le sonrió- Y como lo supuse, a pie. Serena tonta ¿sabes qué horas son?

-Ya no soy una niña Rey –contestó por costumbre regalándole una media sonrisa a su amiga.

-Eso lo sé –dijo Rey acercándose a ella- Descansa o mañana te quedaras dormida como siempre.

Rey se despidió con una seña y emprendió camino. Serena la observó un momento y después corrió hacia ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¡Serena!

Y ahí, escondiendo el rostro en la espalda de su amiga comenzó a llorar. Rey bajó sus brazos y sujetó los de Serena, que la rodeaban por la cintura.

-No sé que voy a hacer Rey…

- Serena…

-Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho…

Permanecieron ahí hasta que Serena derramó la última lagrima…


	3. ¡Comienzan los problemas!

**CAPITULO III**

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

**1**

Darien caminaba a casa de Serena con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y el rostro pensativo. Algo pasaba con Serena y nadie mejor que él lo sabía… lo sentía. Cuando caminaban juntos por ejemplo, la joven tomaba su mano casi con aprehensión y aunque sus besos eran más distantes, cuando le abrazaba lo hacía aferrándose más que nunca a él… y no, no le parecía algo bueno.

-Es sólo que han pasado muchas cosas príncipe –le dijo Luna- Serena se recuperará pronto y volverá a ser la misma.

Serena era muy fuerte, al contrario de la apariencia que mostraba día a día, ella había salido airosa de cuantas dificultades uno puede imaginar y siempre por ella misma, Darien jamás la tendría por alguien débil y sin embargo… si sus sospechas eran ciertas (y su corazón se oprimía de solo pensarlo) no estaba seguro de que Serena pudiera manejarlo. No sola y él era quien tenía la llave.

Serena se encontraba en su recamara cuando Mamá Ikuko llamó a la puerta y anunció la visita de Darien.

-Te espera afuera. ¿Le digo que bajas en un momento?

La joven asintió.

Se miró en el espejo sin atinar a arreglarse nada y bajó su mirada al anillo que permanecía en su mano izquierda. El recuerdo no había perdido claridad. Ella y Darien en el aeropuerto y las lágrimas traicioneras que no le permitían despedirse con la gran sonrisa planeada, y entonces la cajita que escondía lo que las chicas llamaban "eso". El estremecimiento que sintió cuando Darien colocó aquel anillo en su dedo volvió a recorrerla nuevamente y entonces las palabras de él:

"Te amo Serena, te amo"

Cuanta dicha en un momento tan triste…

Y ese mismo Darien esperaba por ella afuera de su casa.

"Serena… estás enamorada de alguien más"

Serena apretó los ojos como tratando de acallar las palabras de Molly en su cabeza.

-No puedes Serena –se dijo a sí misma.

Abrió los ojos, dio unas palmadas en sus mejillas y sacudió el rostro.

-¡Sonríe Serena! –se dijo a sí misma.

Salió a prisa de su cuarto y corrió escaleras abajo, abrió la puerta y le miró ahí recargado en la pared. Darien, el mismo Darien de siempre. Y sin embargo no atinó a correr a abrazarlo tal cual había pensado, por un momento no pudo ni hablar. Lentamente cerró la puerta tras de sí y caminó hacia él.

-Hola –le dijo Darien con su amorosa sonrisa

-Hola –respondió Serena.

-¿Te molesta si damos un paseo? –Preguntó él ofreciendo su mano.

Serena negó con la cabeza y tomó la mano de Darien.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos que bastaron a Serena para comprender que aquella situación no era justa para Darien. Ella tenía que contarle, tenía que darle una explicación de su comportamiento, decirle que estaba confundida pero que nada cambiaría… que ella se encargaría de poner todo en su lugar de nuevo…

-Darien yo…

-Serena tengo algo que decirte –dijo el deteniéndose de pronto y girándose a mirar a la joven- Te amo.

-Darien…

-Lo hice incluso antes de darme cuenta, sin necesidad de recuerdos de vidas pasadas o futuros escritos. Me enamoré de ti tropezando una y otra vez contigo, discutiéndote y haciéndote rabiar. ¿Nunca te lo dije? Fue un alivio saber que eras tú esa misma princesa de mis sueños.

-¿por qué?

-Porque Serena, lo que sentí por ti era tan fuerte que llegué a contemplar la posibilidad de parar mi búsqueda, dejarlo todo y simplemente buscarte e intentar una vida contigo.

-Darien yo…

-Lo que trato de decirte con esto es que, si no hubieses sido tú esa misma princesa, sin pensarlo hubiese dejado de ser Tuxedo Mask para tratar de ser un Darien Chiba capaz de conquistar a Serena Tsukino.

-Darien…

-Es por que pasé por eso, que sé el dilema en que te encuentras, y porque además también sé que me quieres.

-Lo sabes… –dijo Serena casi en un susurro. Darien asintió.

-Te conozco Serena.

-Pero yo no…

-No quiero que digas nada ahora. Sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase siempre estaré junto a ti, al menos mientras tú me lo permitas. Y si por algo cambias de opinión con respecto a nosotros…

-¡Darien!

Pero él poso su dedo índice en los labios de Serena y prosiguió:

-Si lo haces, y no me corresponde a mi ser tu compañero, felicitaré con una sonrisa al que ocupe mi lugar y esperaré que lo nuestro, antes que terminar, sólo cambie a una bella amistad.

-Darien lo que pasa es…

-¡Serena! ¡Darien!.

-¡Sailor Venus! -Exclamó Serena sorprendida al ver a Venus correr hacia ellos

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Darien a la defensiva.

-Las chicas… en el parque… transfórmense… - Dijo Mina entrecortadamente por lo agitada que había quedado por la carrera.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus y Tuxedo Mask corrían calle abajo hacia el parque numero 10. Cuando llegaron al lugar la pelea parecía haber llegado a su final y el resultado no era para nada favorecedor.

-Chicas… -dijo Serena con voz ahogada

Amy, Rey, Lita, Haruka y Michiru, yacían inconscientes en el suelo con sus cuerpos heridos. Los tres se apresuraron a mover los cuerpos inconscientes pero ninguna de las chicas despertaba. Serena estaba por pensar lo peor cuando una fría carcajada de mujer se escuchó en el ambiente.

-¡¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mis amigas? –Gritó Sailor Moon

"Tranquila princesa, no están muertas… aún. Sólo las he sumergido en un hermoso sueño"

-Esa voz… -dijo Darien recorriendo con la mirada el lugar- ¡Beryl!

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron sorprendidas las chicas

Un viento fuerte sopló haciéndolos cubrirse el rostro con las manos, al cesar apareció ante ellos con una sonrisa malévola, la reina Beryl.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamó Sailor Venus

-Me alaga que sólo te baste mi voz para reconocerme, principie Endymion.

Beryl miró fijamente a Tuxedo Mask y éste, como hipnotizado se puso de pie.

-¡Tuxedo Mask! –le gritó Sailor Moon

-Ven a mí mi amado príncipe –le llamó con voz cadenciosa y él caminó hacia ella.

-¡Darien! –Le gritó Serena- ¿Qué le has hecho?

-Me pertenece… siempre lo ha hecho. Sólo lo reclamo de regreso.

-No te saldrás con la tuya –Dijo Venus alzando su mano al cielo- ¡Cadena de amor de Venus!

Pero con sólo levantar su mano derecha Beryl desvió el ataque y soltó una carcajada de satisfacción

-¡¿Por qué? –exclamó Venus sorprendida

-No soy la misma –dijo Beryl- mis poderes han crecido… y no solo los míos –extendió su brazo y al momento, aparecieron a su lado tres hombres que le eran desagradablemente familiares a las sailors

-No puede ser… -dijo Serena con voz ahogada

-Así es ¿recuerdan a mis generales? Zoycite, Jeidite, Malachite. Los tres dispuestos a dar sus vidas por mí.

-No lo permitiré –dijo Venus- ¡Beso de amor y belleza de Venus!

Ahora fue Jedite quien se interpuso entre el ataque y la reina, repeliéndole sin que le causara ningún daño.

-Están perdidas –rió la reina Beryl- Sus amigas morirán y Endimion será mío para siempre.

-¡Déjalo! –le gritó Sailor Moon- ¡Darien!

-Es inútil –se rió Beryl- Si quieres recuperarlo y despertar a tus amigas antes de que mueran, debes ir y enfrentarme en el mismo lugar donde libramos nuestra última batalla.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Sailor Venus- ¿Por qué no peleas ahora mismo?

-Una semana es el plazo –dijo Beryl- y después la puerta del negaverso que se encontraba en la televisora vía láctea se abrirá de nuevo. Te espero Sailor Moon.

Nuevamente el viento sopló y en medio de un remolino Beryl desapareció

**2**

Seiya Taiki y Yaten entraron al salón donde su princesa les esperaba.

-¿Nos mandó llamar princesa? –Dijeron con una inclinación.

-He recibido un mensaje de la tierra –dijo levantándose de su trono.

-Habrá sido Mina –dijo Taiki- Poco le faltó para declararse cuando nos marchamos.

-¡No digas tonterías Taiki! –le retó Yaten sin poder evitar un sonrojo.

-¿Quién envió el mensaje? –preguntó Seiya con aprehensión

-Mina.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Yaten sorprendido

-Se los dije… - dijo Taiki encogiéndose de hombros

-Pero no es por lo que has dicho. Es algo mucho más serio.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa? –preguntaron inmediatamente a la defensiva

-Al parecer la tierra está siendo amenazada por una nueva fuerza maligna

-¡¿Qué? –Exclamaron los tres- ¿Las chicas están bien?

-No sé mucho –Dijo la princesa– Mina sólo dijo que necesitaban de ustedes.

Seiya volteó a ver a sus hermanos.

-Esas niñas nos ayudaron a encontrar a nuestra princesa. No sé ustedes pero yo regresaré a la tierra.

-Iremos contigo –dijeron al unísono.

-Princesa, bríndenos un poco de su poder para poder regresar

-Si eso es lo que quieren… -los tres muchachos intercambiaron una mirada y asintieron.

-Que así sea entonces.

La princesa elevó sus manos logrando aparecer una gran bola de energía, Los chicos se transformaron y de pronto la energía se apoderó de ellos (O ellas como lo quieran ver) convirtiéndolas en tres estrellas fugases que se dirigían hacia el planeta Tierra.


	4. Visitas y sentimientos

**CAPITULO 4**

**VISITAS Y SENTIMIENTOS**

**1**

De una manera increíblemente lenta transcurrieron los días hasta llegar al sexto. El cielo en Tokyo era un reflejo bastante exacto del humor de Mina y Serena. Tal vez más de Serena. Relampagueaba sin cesar y llovía casi todo el día, el sol se asomaba unos minutos para después desaparecer entre las nubes. Así mismo se sentían. Y ver a sus amigas inconscientes y pálidas, con apariencia de a quien le han robado la vida no les ayudaba.

Luna había convencido (con sus poderes) a los padres de Serena a hacer un viaje junto con Samy, dejando así la casa como cuartel general. Las chicas, inconscientes, descansaban en el segundo piso, en la recamara de los padres de Serena, mientras Mina y Serena a penas y dormían a su lado.

Faltaba un día para cumplir el plazo y ¿Cuál era el plan?

-Iré a enfrentarme a Beryl –dijo Serena con decisión sentada a la meza del comedor.

-Pero será una trampa –dijo Luna preocupada

-Lo sé, pero no hay otra salida. No permitiré que las chicas mueran –Apretó los puños aferrándose a su falda para contener las lágrimas.

-Serena… -la miró Luna preocupada.

-No estás sola, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Mina…

-Nunca has estado sola Serena –Dijo Mina tomando la mano de su amiga– Estoy segura que aunque estén inconscientes todas ellas están con nostras. Estamos contigo Serena, y yo pelearé a tu lado –le sonrió Mina- Las Sailors Scouts que luchan por el amor y la justicia.

-Mina –Serena le sonrió. Iba a decir algo más cuando la puerta de la casa de Serena se abrió.

-Cómo si pudiéramos dejar que dos frágiles mujeres peleen solas –dijo una voz de hombre.

-Es este mundo y su revolución femenina –dijo otro con desdén -creen que pueden hacer todo ellas solas

-Vamos chicos –Dijo otra voz que hizo que Serena se estremeciera– No le pueden decir eso a dos chicas lindas

-Yaten, Taiki, Seiya… -dijo Mina sorprendida mientras ambas chicas los contemplaban anonadadas– ¡YATEN, TAIKI, SEIYA! -Gritó corriendo hacia ellos– ¡Comenzaba a creer que no vendrían! –dijo con una ancha sonrisa.

-Pero… pero… ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Preguntó Serena poniéndose de pie aún aturdida.

-¡Yo los llamé! –Dijo Mina girándose a su amiga con las manos en la cintura- Ahora Serena, nuestras posibilidades de ganar se han multiplicado considerablemente –dijo levantando el dedo índice orgullosa de sí misma.

Serena miró a su amiga sin atinar a decir nada. Aquello era como un sueño muy raro… los 3 chicos otra vez ahí, en la sala de su casa, él otra vez ahí…

-Serena… -la llamó Mina al notar el destello de tristeza en los ojos de su amiga

-¿Qué pasa Bombón? No pareces contenta de vernos –preguntó Seiya como quien hace una broma.

¿Cómo ocultarlo? Quería correr a él, abrazarlo y decirle que lo necesitaba, que no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a sus amigas y que tenía miedo… pero todo lo que dijo.

-Gracias por venir –sonrió y aún así una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Si se quedaba ahí no resistiría, lo sabía. Corrió escaleras arriba y Seiya trató de seguirla pero sus hermanos lo detuvieron.

-Lo mejor es que la dejes sola un momento.

Mina observó un momento a Seiya y después llevó su mirada a la escalera por donde había subido Serena y se preguntó si, después de todo, llamarlo había sido una buena idea.

Serena cerró la puerta de la habitación de sus padres tras de sí y miró el cuerpo de sus tres amigas inconscientes en la cama mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos sin control. Recargada en la puerta se deslizó al suelo y rompió en llanto.

"Él está aquí y yo… ¿cómo pude sentirme contenta por un momento? Cuando ustedes… Darien… No sé qué hacer…"

De pronto sintió como una mano la tomaba del hombro con suavidad. Levantó la cabeza asustada y ante ella vio la imagen semitransparente de la Sailor del fuego.

-¡Rey! –exclamó sorprendida

-Serena tonta… -le dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa- tú nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?

-Pero… ¿cómo? –preguntó sorprendida mientras miraba de hito en hito el cuerpo inconsciente de su amiga en la cama y a la misma Rey frente a ella.

-Siempre estaremos contigo Serena. Se fuerte y escucha a tu corazón, él nunca se equivoca e incluso ellas aprenderán a aceptar lo que él decida –dijo mirando a Haruka y Michiru- confía.

-Pero Rey…

"RING RING" El sonido del timbre sobresaltó a Serena y al momento la imagen de Rey desapareció. ¿Qué había sido eso? No lo sabía y sin embargo su corazón se sentía más tranquilo y las lágrimas ya no mojaban sus mejillas. Cómo si Rey las hubiese secado.

-¡SERENA! –Grito Mina desde la planta baja.

Se puso de pie de inmediato. No se le había escapado el tono de alarma en el grito de su amiga y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Mina? –Preguntó Serena en estado de alerta- ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó al verla como tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal como en estado de shock. Hubiese sido muy gracioso de verla de no ser por el estado de la situación- ¡Mina! –la sacudió al ver que está no reaccionaba.

-No vas a creer quien está llamando a la puerta –dijo por fin.

-¿No has abierto? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí abrí pero…

-¿Abriste y dejaste afuera a la persona que está llamando? –el timbre volvió a sonar. Serena caminó a la puerta

-Es que no creo que estemos listos para pelear…

-¿Pelear? –Preguntó Serena al momento que abría la puerta y los chicos se ponían en guardia.

-¡Neflyte! –exclamó Serena espantada al momento que volvía a cerrar la puerta.

-¡Te lo dije! –exclamó Mina- ¡Por el poder de…

-¡Espera! –le gritó Serena

-¿Qué?

El timbre volvió a sonar y Serena abrió la puerta.

-¡Serena! –exclamó alarmada Mina.

-¿Puedo entrar o volverán a cerrar la puerta?

-Lo siento… -dijo Serena riendo apenada- pasa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Mina

-Siendo educada –le dijo Neflyte molesto- hasta donde recuerdo la reina Beryl me mató por ayudar a una amiga tuya –dijo secamente- es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

-Tiene razón Mina –dijo Serena- Y jamás te di las gracias por eso –dijo inclinando su cabeza a manera de agradecimiento.

-Espera un momento –dijo Mina aún desconfiada- ¿cómo sabemos que la reyna Beryl no te revivió junto con los demás generales?

-Porque no lo hizo. Hay alguien más que me envía.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó Seiya desconfiado.

-Explíquenos que está pasando –exigió Yaten.

-¿Quién te envió? –Preguntó Serena mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Su madre princesa…

Un silencio sorpresivo invadió la atmosfera. No podrían explicarse como pero al instante, Mina y Serena supieron que lo que decía era verdad.

-¿Tú madre? –Preguntó Seiya…

-Chicos… acompáñenme a la cocina –dijo Mina aun asombrada- Yo les explicaré mientras preparamos la cena.

Yaten y Taiki la siguieron pero Seiya permaneció mirando al recién llegado con desconfianza.

-Está bien… -le dijo Serena con una media sonrisa.

Aun con renuencia Seiya camino tras los demás. Una vez solos Neflyte metió su mano al bolsillo de su saco y sacó una carta.

-Su madre me ha pedido que le entregue esto.

-Una carta… -Serena la miró casi con miedo.

-Pero antes hay algo que quiero preguntarle –Serena asintió- Ella…

Pero Neflyte cayó y no pudo evitar sentirse apenado y molesto a la vez por eso. Serena le sonrió…

-Molly está bien. Ella y su madre se mudaron de Tokio hace más de un año, hace poco la vi y realmente parecía encontrarse bien.

Neflyte asintió. Se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando la voz de Serena lo detuvo:

-¿Te quedarás? En nuestro mundo quiero decir… -Neflyte no respondió- Se llevaría una gran sorpresa si te viera.

-Mañana pelearé con ustedes… dependiendo del resultado, tal vez la llame.

Neflyte se marchó y Serena cerró la puerta sintiendo como si la carta en sus manos pesara demasiado.

**2**

Mina, con ayuda de Taiki y Yaten preparó una deliciosa cena que todos disfrutaron alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Saben que creo? –preguntó Mina justo cuando todos iban a coger sus cubiertos.

-¿Qué Mina? –Preguntaron todos con paciencia.

-Que deberíamos sonreír –todos la miraron extrañados- No sabemos que nos espera mañana, está podría ser nuestra ultima cena juntos ¿Quién sabe? Y creo que deberíamos sonreír y pasarla bien.

-Si tratas de ser positiva estás siendo todo lo contrario Mina –le dijo Yaten

-Yo creo que Mina tiene razón –sonrió Serena .La sonrisa más sincera hasta el momento- Gracias por haber venido chicos. De verdad se los agradezco –Serena probó el primer bocado- Mina la cena te ha quedado exquisita.

-¡Gracias! –sonrió ella.

- Nosotros la preparamos ¬¬ –dijeron Taiki y Yaten.

-Eso lo explica…

-¡Serena! –Se quejó Mina y todos rieron. Todos menos uno…

La cena fue amena pero el momento de dormir llegó. Mañana les esperaba un día difícil y todos necesitaban descansar.

Mina fue la encargada de repartir habitaciones: Serena y ella se quedarían en la habitación de Serena, dos de los chicos podían quedarse en la de Sammy y un tercero en el sofá de la sala.

-Yo puedo dormir en el sofá –dijo Seiya- después de todo no sería la primera vez ¿verdad bombón?

Serena sonrió. Recordaba perfectamente aquella ocasión en que Seiya había dormido en su sala haciéndola de guardaespaldas.

-Entonces está dicho. –Dijo Mina- ¡Buenas noches!

-Buenas noches –y cada quien se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Descansar… claro que lo necesitaban… pero bueno, del dicho al hecho… y Serena no lograba conciliar el sueño. Dio una y otra vez vueltas en su cama sin poder conseguirlo. Una y otra vez pasaban por su mente los peores escenarios de lo que podría ocurrir al día siguiente… Sus amigas, Darien… incluso su madre lo decía en su carta, carta cuyas palabras pasaban en constante repetición por la mente de Serena.

"_Querida hija:_

_Te habrá tomado por sorpresa encontrar a Neflyte en tu puerta, confía en él, peleara a su lado y en esta pelea mi querida hija, necesitaras toda la ayuda posible. No será sencillo y el futuro es incierto… sí, así es, incierto para ti y para todos. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas y piensa en lo afortunada que eres porque nunca pelearas sola Serena. Escucha tu corazón y síguelo, porque no hay más camino que el que él marca. _

_El destino es tan inconstante como el fluir de un río, jamás pisaras el mismo dos veces. Preocuparse por él es desgastante y agotador, y aferrarse a algo que ya no es no detendrá su curso… no pelees contra ti misma, se valiente y formúlate esa pregunta que tanto te aterra, respóndela con verdad y sigue tu camino. _

_Tu madre que te ama y desde el más allá siempre velará por ti_

_Serenity."_

Inutil. Completamente inútil. Dormir era un caso perdido. Se levantó de su cama y miró con sorpresa que Mina no se encontraba.

-Tampoco puede dormir… -murmuró.

Mina siempre lucía tan animosa, siempre sonriendo y brindándole apoyo que no se había detenido a pensar en que, tal vez para ella también estaba resultando difícil todo aquello.

Alzó la cabeza con pesar y posó su mirada en su techo y las constelaciones flourecentes que estaban pegadas a él.

-Tal vez bajó por un vaso de leche… -se dijo a sí misma- la leche ayuda a dormir… -se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras.

Pero Mina no había bajado precisamente por leche. La joven había salido a tomar aire fresco y se encontraba sentada en una banca unas cuadras debajo de la casa de Serena y, abrazándose a sí misma para darse calor, miraba las estrellas en busca de algo del ánimo y consuelo que ella trataba de dar a Serena pero que no encontraba para ella misma.

-Vas a resfriarte… -dijo una voz al momento que alguien dejaba caer una manta en sus hombros.

-Yaten…

-No es seguro para una jovencita salir sola a estas horas de la noche.

-Ojalá todo fuera como un ladronzuelo que aparece por las noches –suspiró Mina- Sailor V se encargaría de ellos y todo estaría bien.

-¿Sailor V?

-¿No la conoces? La super heroína de todos, que mete ladronzuelos en prisión y vigila por la armonía de Japón. Una guerrera que no tiene límites y que puede resolver cualquier caso, y derrotar a cualquier enemigo.

-Suena interesante… debe ser bonita también.

-¿Bromeas? Es conocida por su excepcional belleza. Si la vieras caerías a sus pies en un segundo

Mina se volvió a Yaten y se sorprendió al ver que este la miraba fijamente. Por un momento sólo se miraron en silencio hasta que fue Mina quien logró hablar.

-Gracias por… -pero no pudo terminar la frase. Yaten posó su mano en su mejilla y acercándose a ella la besó.

Cuando se separaron Mina le miró mientras respiraba profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su corazón y sin preveerlo una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Yaten la abrazó y se quedaron así por un momento.

3

Cuando Serena bajó las escaleras lo primero que miró fue a él: Seiya Kou… el chico con el que tantas veces había reído y bromeado. Que la hacía sonreí incluso cuando la ausencia de Darien era más dolorosa. El mismo que había prometido siempre protegerla y ahora había regresado para cumplir su promesa.

Se quedó inmóvil al pie de la escalera observándolo en silencio un momento hasta que decidió que aquello era una tontería. Se dio la media vuelta para volver a subir cuando la voz del muchacho la detuvo.

-Espera

-¡Seiya! –Lo miró sorprendida- yo… perdón por despertarte, vuelve a dormir. –se proponía seguir subiendo pero Seiya volvió a hablar.

-Te amo.

Serena se detuvo en seco sin darse la vuelta. Se aferró al barandal de la escalera como un naufrago en el mar y no se movió, aun cuando escuchó a Seiya ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella.

-Te amo, de una manera que me toma por sorpresa cada día desde que te vi por primera vez en el aeropuerto.

-Seiya…

-Y hubo un momento, un instante en que creí que sentías algo por mí. ¡Luchaste tanto por estar juntos! ¡Por verme! Yaten y Taiki seguían alejándote y tú jamás te rendiste. Y aun así no me pediste que me quedara aquel día… -la tristeza en las palabras de Seiya oprimieron su corazón como un eco de la suya propia- Te vi sufrir, reconocí el dolor en tus ojos y aun así no dijiste nada.

-¡¿Cómo podía? –Exclamó con voz ahogada- ¿Qué derecho tenía yo para pedirte que te quedaras? ¡Hubiese sido malvado! ¡Egoísta! ¿Qué derecho tengo yo a sentirme de esta manera? ¡Te amo y odio sentirme así! No se suponía que las cosas…

Pero Serena no pudo continuar. Seiya cayó sus labios con un beso que la hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa para después, lentamente cerrarlos y ceder. Había perdido… no encontró fuerzas para luchar contra eso en ningún rincón de su ser.

Cuando separaron sus labios, Seiya mantuvo asido el rostro de Serena pegado al suyo.

-Me amas… -dijo él con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí pero, también lo amo a él –Serena se separó de él y con las lagrimas rodando en sus mejillas subió las escaleras corriendo.


	5. Camino al Negaverso

**Capitulo 5**

**CAMINO AL NEGAVERSO**

La sala de los Tsukino se encontraba repleta la mañana del día esperado. Sailor Maker, Sailor Healer y Sailor fighter acababan de transformarse y Mina y Serena las miraban en silencio.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sailor Healer al ver que no decían nada.

Ambas sacudieron la cabeza y fue Mina la que habló.

-Jamás me acostumbraré a esto.

Sailor Healer entendió el comentario y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Nuestro turno Serena!

-¡Sí!

-¡Por el poder estelar de Venus! ¡Transformación!

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon! ¡Transformación!

Y Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus hicieron su aparición ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeras.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Mina.

Pero Healer y Fighter que se encontraban visiblemente sonrojadas se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Lo notaste? –preguntó Healer a Fighter entre dientes

-Fue sólo un segundo… -respondió con voz ahogada

Fue Maker quien habló con voz normal a las chicas.

-No lo saben ¿cierto?

Al momento sus hermanas se le echaron encima.

-¡¿Qué? –preguntaron las chicas sin entender lo que les sucedía

-¡Nada! –respondieron al unísono fighter y Maker.

Mina y Serena intercambiaron una mirada sin entender bien que les sucedía (n/a:10 puntos a la lectora que lo adivine )

-Basta ya –dijo Fighter- ¿están listas?

-Esperen… quiero despedirme de las chicas.

Sailor Moon subió corriendo al cuarto de las chicas y se detuvo al pie de las camas donde yacían.

-Sailor Moon… ¿puedo entrar? –dijo trémula la voz de Sailor Maker- Quisiera despedirme de…

-Claro –le sonrió Serena- Amy se pondrá muy contenta.

-Dios… se ve tan pálida e indefensa… -dijo poniendo su mano sobre la de Amy.

-Ellas estarán bien –dijo Serena con firmeza, como quien trata de convencerse a sí mismo- Lo estarán chicas… yo me encargaré de que despierten sanas y salvas ya lo verán –dijo hincándose a su lado.

-¿Porqué se ven tan… felices?

-Están bajo el hechizo de la reina Beryl, no tengo idea de que estarán soñando ahora pero espero que se mantenga así hasta que las despertemos. –Serena acarició el rostro de Lita y Rey- Lo lograré chicas.

Iba a ponerse de pie cuando repentinamente la manó de Rey la aferró por la muñeca.

-¡Rey! –exclamó sorprendida

-Animo Sailor Moon… Todo estará bien… confiamos en ti.

-Rey… ¡Rey! –la mano de su amiga dejo de presionarla y fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco

-¡¿Qué está pasando? –Exclamó Maker que trataba de sostener la mano de Amy pero ésta seguía desapareciendo- ¡Amy!

Corriendo, Sailor Venus, Healer y fighter subieron las escaleras.

-¡Serena ¿qué pasa?

Se detuvieron en seco mirando como las camas yacían vacías. Las cinco muchachas que las habían ocupado se habían esfumado.

-¡Las chicas! –exclamó Healer

-¿Dónde están? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó Venus

-Ellas… -La voz de Sailor Moon tembló, pero al momento limpió la lagrima que estaba por escaparse de sus ojos y dijo con firmeza- ellas estarán bien. Confían en mí… confían en nosotros.

-Serena…

-¡Vamos, es hora!

2

Cuando los chicos llegarón a la televisora Neflyte ya esperaba por ellos.

-¿Se ha abierto? –Preguntó Venus. Neflyte asintió.

Sólo una mirada intercambiaron entre ellos y todos asintieron. No había marcha atrás, había llegado la hora. Nadie se atrevería a confesarlo pero, el pensamiento era muy similar en todos ellos: Seis cruzaban el umbral del negaverso… ¿Cuántos lo cruzarían de regreso?

El camino era obscuro y cada paso dejaba un eco tétrico tras de sí. Caminaron con decisión por una hora…

-Esto es extraño… no recuerdo que el camino fuera tan largo –dijo Venus

2 horas…

-Algo anda mal… -murmuró Sailor Healer

3 horas…

-¡Esto ya es demasiado! –se quejó Venus- ¡¿Acaso quiere matarnos de cansancio?

-No estamos llegando a ningún lado –Dijo Neflyte deteniéndose.

-¿Ya lo notaste? –dijo Sailor Healer con ironía.

-Pero si acabamos de entrar –dijo Serena sin comprender las quejas.

-¡¿Qué? –exclamaron viendo sorprendidos a Serena.

-No sabía que tuvieras tan buena condición… -Dijo Maker.

-No la tiene –dijo Mina con tono preocupado- Serena… llevamos tres horas caminando.

-Claro que no –rió Sailor Moon- estaría muerta de cansancio.

Todos intercambiaron miradas de entendimiento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Serena aun sin comprender.

-Parece que Venus tenía razón… -dedujo Maker

-¿De qué hablan?

-La Reina Beryl quiere que sólo tú llegues al final del túnel –dijo Neflyte.

-Eso no podemos permitirlo –dijo Seiya a la defensiva.

-Lo sabemos –dijo Healer- pero necesitamos un nuevo plan.

-Es sencillo –dijo Sailor Moon

-¡No! –Exclamó tajante Sailor Fighter

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto Venus

-Quiere seguir sola y eso no está a discusión

-¡No puedes decir que no si no tienes otra idea Seiya! –Le gritó Sailor Moon- Las chicas están en peligro, Beryl dijo que podrían no resistir hasta el final, ¡No podemos perder el tiempo!

-¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que regreses con vida si vas sola? ¡Nos necesitas!

-¡Voy a lograrlo! ¿No confías en mí?

-Sé que lograrás traerlas de regreso pero ¿A qué costo? No llegué hasta aquí para ver cómo te sacrificas, ¡No voy a permitirlo!

-Pero Seiya…

-¡Lo amas! –gritó, Serena lo miró perpleja mientras los demás guardaban silencio. Seiya trató de moderar su carácter- lo sé… y es por eso que estoy aquí, es por eso que voy a ayudarte a traerlos a todos de regreso, y es por eso que no voy a dejarte ir sola a ningún lado, así que…

-Asé que deja de insinuarlo Serena –Completó Mina- Estamos juntos en esto.

-Juntos y donde mismo –dijo Neflyte fríamente- ¿Qué haremos? Es evidente que seguir caminaqndo será inútil.

Todos se miraron entre ellos como buscando una respuesta en el otro, cuando Mina exclamó:

-¡Tengo una idea! ¡La transportación de la Sailors!

-¿La qué? –preguntaron las Starlights sin comprender

-¿Funcionara? Sólo somos tú y yo Mina –Preguntó Serena con desconfianza.

-¡Claro que no! Maker, healer y fighter también son sailors ¿No es cierto? Y entre todas podemos llevar a Neflyte. ¡Tenemos que intentarlo!

-Dinos que hacer –dijo Fighter.

-Tomémonos de las manos –Dijo Mina tomando la mano de Serena y extendiendo la otra a Sailor Healer.

-No será sencillo –dijo Neflyte tomando la mano de Sailor Healer- estaremos vulnerables durante la teletransportación y Beryl entrará en nuestra mente, intentara separarlos.

-No lo lograra –Dijo Seiya tomando la mano de Serena.

-No importa lo que veamos o escuchemos –dijo Venus- Las manos que sujetamos nos mantendrán atados a la realidad.

-Vamos a lograrlo –dijo Maker.

-Ahora gritemos nuestros poderes –indicó Mina.

-¡Sí!

-¡POR EL PODER ESTELAR DE VENUS!

-¡PODER DE CURACIÓN ESTELAR!

-¡POR DE CREACIÓN ESTELAR!

-¡PODER DE LUCHA ESTELAR!

-¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

-¡SAILOR TRANSPORTACIÓN!

Un fuerte resplandor los envolvió y de repente una tensión los invadió. Serena sintió como si la jalaran y la voz de una niña resonaba en su cabeza.

"Mamá… mamá no me dejes… mamá"

Serena quiso ir hacia ella pero una voz la detuvo.

"Quédate conmigo Bombón"

Sintió una presión en su mano derecha, alguien la sujetaba de manera firme y cálida y de pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo de manera brusca y cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó? –Escucho una voz lejana.

Levantó su rostro y miró a Sailor fighter quien aun la sujetaba de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó preocupada. Sailor Moon asintió con la cabeza sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Sailor Maker

Serena recorrió con la mirada comprobando que todos estaban ahí.

-Lo logramos… -murmuró Sailor Venus- ¡Lo logramos!

-¿El polo norte es el negaverso? –preguntó Healer

-En aquella montaña –señaló Neflyte

Todos asintieron y se disponían emprender camino cuando en medio de una ráfaga apareció una figura ante ellos.

-Lo siento pero creo que no puedo dejarlos pasar

-¡Zoycite! –exclamó Sailor Moon.

-¿Y Planeas pelear con nosotros seis? –Preguntó Venus en tono burlón, alzó la mano al cielo mirándolo con desafío- Nos subestimas, ¡CADENA DE AMOR DE VENUS!

Pero con solo alzar la mano un campo de energía apareció ante él y absorbió el poder de Venus.

-¡¿Pero qué…?

-Creo que ustedes me subestiman a mí –dijo con una sonrisa diabólica y extendió su brazo lanzando una bola de energía hacia ellos. Las Sailor Starlight cubrieron a las chicas y esperaron el impacto que nunca llegó. Neflyte se había puesto ante ellos formando un campo de energía similar al de Zoycite.

-¡Traidor! –le gritó Zoycite molesto.

-Márchense –les dijo Neflyte- yo me encargaré de él.

-¡Já! No lo permitiré –Zoycite lanzó otra bola de poder, Neflyte la esquivó y lo atacó a su vez logrando herirlo

-¡Márchense! –Gritó.

Al momento todos corrieron hacia la montaña dejando atrás la pelea entre los dos generales.

**Fin del capítulo**.

**Nota de la autora:**

Así es chicos, así de pronto. El próximo será el final de este remake de mi primer fanfic. Se agradecen los comentarios que esperemos con el tiempo sean más ;)

Los quiere la linda Usagui Kou.


	6. LA BATALLA FINAL

**CAPITULO VI**

**La Batalla Final**

-Por fin llegamos… -dijo Sailor Venus en voz baja

Todos admiraron la montaña ante ellos un momento. Fue Sailor Healer la primera en hablar.

-¿Y Ahora qué? –preguntó

-Se supone la entrada debe abrirse para nosotros en cualquier momento –dijo Sailor Venus.

-¿Y qué si no se abre? –preguntó Maker.

-Moriremos congelados –le respondió Healer con una sonrisa irónica.

-Si no abre, encontraremos la manera de…

Un estremecimiento de la tierra interrumpió a Venus.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Sailor Moon.

El movimiento aumento y al momento Sailor Fighter tomó la mano de Sailor Moon.

-¡Chicas! –Exclamó Venus cuando notó que el suelo bajo Sailor fighter y Sailor Moon se comenzaba a agrietar. Quiso acercarse a ellas pero el movimiento aumento, iba a caerse cuando Healer la sujetó con firmeza al momento que un agujero negro apareció en el suelo absorbiendo en su interior a Sailor Fighter y Sailor Moon.

Aunque tenía la sensación de haber caído de una gran altura

-¡Serena! ¿Estás bien?

La chica levantó la cabeza lentamente, su acompañante la había protegido de la caída cubriéndola con su cuerpo, pero el contacto con el suelo no había sido fuerte.

-¡Seiya! –exclamó sorprendida

-Al parecer el agujero negro absorbió nuestros poderes –dijo este mirándose a sí mismo- ¿Estás bien?

Serena asintió y después miró a su alrededor.

-Una caverna… -Dijo

-O eso parece… -dijo Seiya alzando el rostro. Serena lo imitó y miró sorprendida lo que parecía un techo solido de piedra.

-Esto no me gusta… -dijo con desconfianza- si no podemos transformarnos…

-Estaremos bien –le dijo Seiya con firmeza

-Yo no estaría tan segura –Dijo Beryl apareciendo ante ellos. Al momento Seiya jaló a Serena tras sí.

- Vaya vaya… ¿Quién es este que te acompaña?

-¿Dónde está Darien? –Preguntó Serena- Estoy aquí como pediste, ahora libéralo y regrésame a mis amigas.

-¡No estás en posición de dar órdenes princesa! –Beryl alzó su brazo hacia ellos, Seiya extendió sus brazos al momento y recibió el impacto de lleno, saliendo expulsado y con él Serena sujetándolo por la espalda.

-¡Seiya! ¡Basta! –Gritó poniéndose de pie delante de él- ¡Es a mí a quien quieres, él no tiene nada que ver con esto!

-Serena no seas tonta… -Seiya se puso de pie con dificultad y se puso nuevamente delante de Serena- si ella quiere pelear conmigo por mi está bien, –se forzó a sonreír- aunque debería regresarme mis poderes.. así estaríamos parejos ó… ¿acaso te asusta una Sailor scout?

Beryl soltó una carcajada. Extendió su mano hacia Seiya y cerrando el puño lentamente lo atrajo hacia sí.

-¡Seiya!

-¿Miedo a una Sailor Scout? –Preguntó con malicia mientras Seiya trataba de resistirse- Es sólo que la falda no te favorece. -acercó su rostro al de él- realmente eres muy atractivo…

-No eres mi tipo –le dijo Seiya con una sonrisa forzada.

-No me digas… -Beryl acarició su rostro mientras Seiya Hacia una mueca de dolor.

-¡Déjalo! –Gritó Serena- ¡Aléjate de Él Beryl! ¡No te atrevas a lastimarlo!

Beryl volvió sus ojos hacia Serena con una mota de sorpresa en ellos.

-Pero… ¿qué es esto? –dijo como hablando consigo misma- Al parecer las cosas han cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos princesa… -Volteó a Seiya para que éste y Serena pudiesen mirarse y con su brazo lo rodeo por el cuello- Sientes algo por este muchacho ¿no es cierto?

-¡Apártate de él Beryl! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres!

-Esto sí que es una sorpresa… -sonrió Beryl complacida- Es apuesto, no lo niego… pero no te comparas con Endymion, eres apenas un chiquillo.

-¡Lo es! –dijo Serena de repente, Seiya abrió los ojos de más por la sorpresa sin saber que la mente de Serena trabajaba sorpresivamente rápido- Pero es alguien inocente, libéralo y arregla esto conmigo, ¡soy yo quien vino a liberar a Darien!

-¿Segura? –Preguntó Beryl mirándola con suspicacia- ¿No te importa este mocoso?

-Yo… yo amo a Darien y he venido por él –respondió Serena tratando de ocultar el temblor que ahora sentía en todo su cuerpo- Seiya no tiene nada que ver en este asunto.

-Con que nada que ver ¿eh? Entonces hagamos un trato princesa, la vida de este joven a cambio de la de mi amado Endimion -Beryl extendió la mano que tenía libre de costado y a su lado apareció Darien

-¡Darien!

-¡Serena! –Darien quiso correr hasta ella pero con sólo un movimiento Beryl lo detuvo.

-No tan pronto… -Levantó su dedo índice y su uña mágicamente creció de manera puntiaguda- Serán libres de irse cuando la última gota de sangre de este joven sea derramada.

Beryl iba a rasgar el cuello de Seiya cuando el gritó de Serena la detuvo.

-¡No lo permitiré! ¡ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!

Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Beryl, la transformación de Serena se llevó a cabo. Al término Eternal Sailor Moon la miraba con decisión.

-¡No permitiré que los lastimes! -Serena sacó su báculo y atacó- ¡DULCE LUZ DE ESTRELLAS DE LAS SAILORS!

Beryl dejó caer a Seiya pero no pareció verse afectada por el poder de Sailor Moon.

-Eres débil princesa, muy débil… y morirás por eso –un bola de energía rodeó el báculo de Beryl y como si de una explosión se tratara se expandió directo hacia Sailor Moon. Pero ella no estaba sola… dos figuras masculinas despertaron de sus trances y como rayos corrieron hacia la chica interponiéndose entre ella y el ataque. Sin transformación, sin nada, sólo como humanos y como tal cayeron al suelo delante de Serena.

-¡SEIYA! ¡DARIEN!

Sailor Moon miraba incrédula las dos figuras inertes mientras algo parecido a su corazón se hacía pedazos en su interior. Muertos… ambos estaban muertos. Su rostro palideció y de sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente no caía ninguna lágrima a pesar de que un dolor inimaginable la invadía completamente. Muertos…

-Estúpidos… -dijo Beryl- lo único que lograron sacrificándose fue retrasar tu muerte.

Sailor Moon Alzó el rostro hacia ella.

-Los mataste –dijo con tanto odio que logró estremecer a Beryl

-¿Qué es esa mirada? –dijo la reina preocupada.

-Los mataste… -Dijo Sailor Moon nuevamente, poniéndose de pie. –No voy a perdonarte… ¡NO TE PERDONARÉ!

Un resplandor oscuro, cargado de odio y rencor brotó del cuerpo de Serena, la transformación en Sailor Moon desapareció y en su lugar apareció el hermoso vestido de la princesa del reino lunar, sólo que esta vez con una diferencia, era de un negro apabullante.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Beryl tratando de ocultar el miedo que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella

-Voy a matarte Beryl –le dijo Serena con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡Haz enloquecido! ¡Aun soy más poderosa que tú princesa! –Beryl apuntó hacia la princesa con su báculo despidiendo una bola de energía que ágilmente la princesa atrapó en su mano y lanzó hacia la reina que con dificultad pudo evitarla.

-Imposible… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? –preguntó Beryl admirada

-No soy la misma –le sonrió- y Vas a morir ahora –extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y entre sus manos, flotando, apareció el cristal de plata que inmediatamente se tornó obscuro.

-¡El cristal de plata!

-¡Es tu fin! –Serena se dispuso a atacar cuando un conjunto de voces resonó en su cabeza:

-¡ALTO!

Serena se quedó estática. Conocía bien esas voces, eran sus amigas Amy, Rey, Mina, Lita… también estaban Haruka y Michiru.

-Esta no es tu forma de pelear Serena –Dijo Amy en su espalda tomándola por los hombros.

-Esta no eres tú –le dijo Lita tomando su brazo derecho.

-Serena vuelve en ti, se tú misma… -le animo Mina.

-¡¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? –Gritó ella- ¡Todos han muerto! ¡Ustedes están aquí porque han muerto! ¡Ella los mató! ¡¿Cómo se supone que sea yo misma si jamás volveré a verlos? ¡No puedo ser yo misma sin ustedes, no quiero serlo!

-Serena… -le habló Rey- ¿Recuerdas? No importa lo que pase, nosotras estaremos siempre contigo.

-¡Palabras! ¡Sólo son palabras! –dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡No puedo chicas! ¡Voy matarla! ¡Ella merece morir! –Dijo con odio, se preparó nuevamente para atacar mientras Beryl no atinaba a hacer nada mirando sorprendida lo que sucedía.

-Bombón…

-¡Seiya!

Serena miro atónita como Seiya, a pesar de sus graves heridas, conseguía ponerse de pié con dificultad.

-Todos confiamos en ti –le sonrió

-Seiya…

-Estamos contigo Serena-dijeron sus amigas.

Serena cerró los ojos y sosegó su corazón.

-Estaremos bien amigas –dijo.

Al abrirlos su vestido hondeaba con el viento mientras de él desaparecía la negrura y el cristal de plata se purificaba. Era ella otra vez…

-Por favor Cristal de plata –rogó- ayúdame a protegerlos a todos… ¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!

Un estallido de luz lo envolvió todo y el ambiente se colmó de paz y tranquilidad. Serena pensó que la pelea por fin había terminado… todo volvería a la normalidad… mañana sonaría el despertador a las 7 en punto, ella lo apagaría un par de veces antes de levantarse y salir a prisa hacia el colegio, se encontrará con Mina a la entrada, tarde como siempre las dos, y recibirán con la cabeza gacha el regaño del profesor. Al salir irían todas a tomar un helado y él, él chico que amaba, encontraría un lugar en ese mañana también… no sabía cómo, pero sólo sabía que así sería… eso era lo que deseaba su corazón.

**Fin de Amor Verdadero.**

**Nota de la autora:**

Chicos, claro que hay segunda parte, misma que al igual que este fic que acaban de leer es un remake de una historia que escribí hace aproximadamente 7 años. Aunque sufrirá muchas más adaptaciones que ésta, que casi se puede decir que sólo se basa **en la anterior. Sobre todo habrá más protagonismo de la pareja Mina x Yaten (como premio para cierta ganadora que mencionaré más adelante) y claro, capítulos poco más largos.**

Originalmente llamado "Luz de Luna para una luz de estrellas" hoy cambia por: **"Un nuevo destino" **El primer capítulo ESTÁ LISTO!

¡Gracias por leer chicas!

**Ah y… Los 10 puntos del capítulo anterior se los lleva… Princessnerak!** Jajajaja muy perspicaz señorita Te espero en la siguiente ;)

Los quiere la linda

Usagui Kou!


End file.
